


Glued | Minsung

by lixlixks



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixlixks/pseuds/lixlixks
Summary: ever since birth Minho and Jisung have been hip to hip "best friends" as Jisung calls it. always there for each other in their worst and best moments the two start to fall in love. While Minho try's to express his love, Jisung try to hide his. (original on Wattpad)Includes:;☀︎boyxboy☀︎mention of suicide☀︎little space characters☀︎etc. (still in making progress so more to come)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 19





	1. one

No One POV

Minho and Jisung ere those two friends who people ether hated or envied their close relationship. They did everything together. The two were practically glued at the hip. There was no way you'd ever just get one of them without the other. Thus, being one of the reasons people stopped hitting on Minho and Jisung. I mean, even if you started dating one of them you might as well have been dating the other as well. Not to mention Minho has a massive crush on Jisung and everyone knows, no cap. well that is besides Jisung himself.

"Jisung, its been like an hour already," Minho whined while waiting on the squirrel boy to chose his outfit.

"Okay, okay, just give me 5 more minutes," Jisung said as he grabbed another outfit and changing into it.

"You already look amazing. Plus its just school not the red carpet,"

"Yeah, but I look like trash next to you. I have to level it out somehow,"

"That's not true! Don't call my best friend trash,"

"hmmm... Maybe I will maybe I won't. OK, I'm ready let's go," Jisung said as he picked up his backpack. Minho grabbed his hand and the two made their way to school. Reaching the school entrance they make their way to their claimed spot since Freshman year on Main Street. Minho, Jisung, and the rest of their friends would meet there every morning before school and after school.

"Oh my god, they're finally here. Y'all are late," Bomin said as he threw his book bag over his shoulders.

"Its the squirrels fault not mine," Minho says, "plus the sprint ball hasn't even rung yet Mr.Goodie Two Shoes."

"Its the first day, not like we're gonna miss much anyways," Jisung says.

"Yeah, but we're seniors now. Everyone looks up to us," Bomin said.

"No one looks up to anyone at this school. Have you gone mad?" Hyunjin says, "someone lets get to CRew."

Everyone made their way to their CRew classes. This year since they were seniors they got to be on the first floor, but unlucky Jisung and Minho were stuck with a CRew class on the 3rd floor. Ever since 4th grade Minho and Jisung had gotten permission by the school district to have every class together, so both of the boys went through the school day together and never apart. The two sat down in seats by the window in the back of the class and waited for the principle to call everyone to the auditorium.

"Now we just have to survive One more year of hell then freedom," Minho said as he threw his hands in the air.

"we still have college after this," jisung corrected.

"fuck college, we can just work at McDonalds and live at my place forever,"

"as much as i'd love that, your mom would kick us out at some point,"

"and that's when we'd move in with your mom. then we'd find the money to run off, just the two of us,"

"like it or not I wanna go to college,"

"i don't wanna go, i'll just stay home,"

"i. will. cry." Jisung said, "right here. right now."

"okay, okay, i'll go. don't cry,"

"freshmen and sophomores please make your way to the auditorium," our principal spoke through the enter com.

"quick! let's escape before we get called," Jisung said opening the window to jump out.

"you dumbass, we're on the third floor!" Minho said closing the window

"even better, we die!"

"omg, Ji," Minho started, "what am i gonna do with you."

"Juniors and Seniors make your way to the auditorium," the principal called.

"come on it'll be a great year. especially since it's our last year," Minho said as he took Jisung hand. A lot the freshmen gave the two weird looks seeing how they aren't used to the two being so close. all they see is two gay weirdos and asume there a thing. even thought they aren't. although, Mingo sure wished they were more then friends, much, much more. When the two got into the auditorium they sat next to the other 7 boys.

"how was CRew?" Changbin asked.

"well, we got a class on the third floor and Jisung planes on getting us killed," Minho said laughing.

"good luck," Chan laughed.

"way to go Jisung," Felix said giving Jisung a high five.

Jisung flipped his imaginary hair and said, " i know."

"so~, i heard that you and Changbin hit it off this summer," Seungmin said nudging Felix's shoulder. You could see both Changbin and Felix turn a shade of red. "Im still surprised Minho and Jisung haven't gotten together."

"stoppppppp," Jisung wines.

"I'm working on it," Minho laughed as he puts a arm around Jisung. "You know you cant live with out me, babe."

The assembly started as their principal just informed them on all the rules and events that were held at the school. Nothing fun. When the assembly was over the group of 9 went to their lunch table to eat.

"ok so, Changlix sailed, Minsung is in the making that just makes five of us left," Jeongin says. The boys laughed at Jeongins remark.

"We should all celebrate our first day back at my place tonight!" Hyunjin says.

"Yeah!" everyone says.

"Ok, question, what's y'alls schedule?" Felix asked. Everyone pulled out their schedules and compared them.

Minho and Jisungs

1st block- Math, 2nd block - Dance 2, Flex/CRew, 3rd block- History, 4th block- AP Art

Chan

1st block- credit recovery, 2nd block -science , Flex/CRew, 3rd block- History , 4th block- Dance 2

Jeongin

1st block- credit recovery , 2nd block - chorus , Flex/CRew, 3rd block- science, 4th block- math

Seungmin

1st block- AP English , 2nd block - chorus, Flex/CRew, 3rd block- Math, 4th block- History

Changbin

1st block- science, 2nd block - English 3 , Flex/CRew, 3rd block- History, 4th block- weights

Bomin

1st block- Concert chorus, 2nd block - AP science , Flex/CRew, 3rd block- credit recovery , 4th block- painting II

Felix

1st block- science , 2nd block - History , Flex/CRew, 3rd block- Korean , 4th block- Dance 2

Hyunjin

1st block- Math, 2nd block - science, Flex/CRew, 3rd block- cooking, 4th block- Dance 2

"dang, how did more than 2 of us manage to fail last year, especially you Woojin," Chan said

"forge in languages are hard, OK!" Woojin said.

The bell for class had rung and the boys split off to there classes as the teachers only had them for 30 minutes in each class they didn't do much besides take notes on what to buy for each class. Once the last bell rung the 9 met up at their "spot".

"Ugh~," Jeongin wines, "Can't school be done with yet,"

"same bud, same," Minho says.

"Ok everyone," Hyunjin says clapping his hands, "be at my place in 45 minutes no later!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone said.

Minho and Jisung make their way back home through the bus. There were no more seats left on the bus so the two had to stand.

"wanna listen to some Day6?" Minho asked Jisung as he pulls out his headphones. Jisung nodded as he took the right headphone from Minho's hand. Minho has a knot tied on his headphones purposely so Jisung could be closer to him. Smart mov, Minho. The bus driver slammed on the breaks and Minho grabbed Jisung to keep him from flying across the bus. "Are you ok, Ji?" Minho asked worried.

"y-yeah, Thanks Hyung," the squirrel boy stuttered, "This is our stop we need to hurry so were not late." Jisung grabbed Minho's hand and they rain off the bus and through the rain both their houses which were right next to each other.

"let's met back at your place in 5," Minho said as he gave the younger a peck of the forehead and left into his house.

Minho POV

"OOOO~ I saw that," I heard my mom say as she had a smile on her face, "now, when are you gonna actually KISS him."

"mom!"

"What? Just trying to help my boy,"

"of course you are, Me and Jisung are going to Hyunjin's for a sleepover with the boys,"

"Okay, make sure you two stay safe,"

"were not going to get kidnapped, mom"

"I meant use a condom,"

"OMG, im leaving," I grabbed a bundle from my room and made my way to Jisung house, "Mrs.Han is Jisung done yet?"

"He took a shower before he left he should be done in a bit," Mrs.Han replied.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs and wait for him them," I said as I made my way to Jisungs room. I knocked on the bathroom door, "Ji, im here."

I heard the shower turn off and Jisung call, "One sec."

I plopped down on Jisungs very familiar bed and look at all the polaroid photos of the two of us that hung from his walls. My favorite photo of us was one from when we were 14 years old. It was taken when Jisung came back from Malaysia. Seeing each other again after what seemed like forever but was really only 7 months was amazing. Even though we facetimed each other and texted each other 24/7 it just wasn't the same without the squirrel boy around. I remember that day he walked off the plane like it was yesterday. We cried like middle school girls when they watched a sad drama. The other boys thought we were crazy. I had bought him a stuffed cat and stuffed squirrel that sat on his bed that day so that way it would always remind him of us.

If you thought we were clingy before Jisung left for Malaysia i don't even know what you'd call our clinginess now. We can't stand being more than 10 feet away from each other for much longer than 10 minutes. Imagine taking a fish out of water for more than 10 minutes. Guess what would happen to the fish, I'd die. It's a weird way to describe me and Jisung, but it lets people imagine what it's like. I need Jisung to live and he needs me to live, simple as that. I just sometimes wish we weren't as close so that way he would understand that everytime I try to confess to him I don't mean it in a friend or brother kind of way.

"OK, you ready?" Jisung asks me as he grabs his overnight bag. I nodded as a grabbed an umbrella. We made our way downstairs and said goodbye to Jisungs mom. "I honestly can't remember the last time we all had a sleepover,"

"That's true, everyones been busy with work, school, or dance,"

"I bet you $20 dollars Hyunjin and Seungmin are going to fuck,"

"What, that's not a fair bet you'll win that for sure,"

"Too bad, I want that money uwu,"

"Did you really just say 'uwu'?"

"Yes, Felix thought me it!"

"Oh dear god," I said shaking my head.

"YOU TWO BETTER GET IN HERE QUICKLY! YOU'VE GOT 30 SECONDS BEFORE HYUNJIN KICKS YOU OUT," said a voice calling from Hyunjin's place. Both me and Jisung started running. Hyunjin means business when he says things like this.

"the two of you are 3 seconds late," Hyunjin says crossing his arms, " I could make you sleep in the rain-"

"but cha didn't," Jisung said but a softly slapped his arm.

Hyunjin grabbed a tent and threw it at me and picked me and Jisung up, throwing us out on the balcony upstairs. "We'll be watching 'HUSH' later you two can watch through the window. I'll bring you food when the movie starts. have fun, don't break my tent," Hyunjin said as he threw us a walkie talkie and left locking the balcony door.

"can we call the police and file for being kidnapped?" Jisung said.

"At least Hyunjin has a roof over his balcony," I said as I started setting up the tent, "Are you going to help me with this or no?" I got no reply and Jisung just sat there on the cold floor.

After about 30 minutes of me trying to put up the tent I finally got it up. I grabbed the walkie talkie and rung it asking, "Can we have some blankets, Hyunjin?"

"Did y'all not bring any?" Hyunjin replied.

"Let me ask Ji," I said, "Ji, did you bring any blankets?"

"Yeah, I brought one,"

"He brought one for himself,"

"Ok good, seems like that's all you'll need,"

"Jeez, what's wrong with you its cold out here," I said as I looked through my bag, "Wheres my phone?"

"Oh, I have yours and Jisung,"

I turned off the walkie talkie and looked over to Jisung. "welp, there's that," i said.

"ughhhh, what time is it,"

"probably around 7, what do you wanna do?"

"T or D?"

"whats the point of playing T or D if we already know everything about each other," i lied. he doesn't know about me liking him.

"that's true, never have i ever?"

"that'll be too easy, but sure i guess,"

"ok! never have i ever made a bundle,"

I put one finger down and said, "never have I ever been to Malaysia."

Jisung put a finger down. we both went back and forth like this until both of us only had one finger. I jokingly said, "never have I ever gotten a hickey." I was laughing till I saw jisung put a finger down. "WHAT! WHEN!?!" I said shocked and trying to hold back forming tears.

"when i was in malaysia some guys threw themselves on me. I swear I didn't mean to don't be mad,"

"why would I be mad it's not like I like you something," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"minho-," he tried to grab my hand but i pushed it away. "I-i'm so sorry Minho-,"

"don't be. You know I do like you i DID like you. A. Lot. but the thing that's making is mad is that you didn't tell me. You know for a fact if you told me something was wrong i'd be in Malaysia as soon as possible," i began, "I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you felt like you couldn't have told me this sooner."

Jisung cried. no he didn't cry he sobbed and hugged me saying sorry over and over again. i sighed and lifted his chin so he could see my face.

"look, i'm sorry for saying that. I'm sorry for what you had been through," i said as i wiped his tears, "did they do anything else to you?"

He put his head on my shoulder and cried more, "I-i couldn't s-stop them."

for some stupid reason the only thing i did in that moment was kiss him. I kissed him softly with lots of love. surprisingly he kissed me back. i pulled away, "i'm sorry for everything you've gone through, Ji," i said laying my head on his, " i love you so, so, so much."

"we're about to watch the mo-," Hyunjin started but stopped when he saw jisung crying, "i'll just leave your food here." Hyunjin went back inside and it looked like he told the others jisung was crying, seeing how he pointed to us.

"how about you eat something, you'll feel better," i said handing him some pizza. The squirrel just nodded and ate the pizza.

we watched the movie and snuggled under the one blanket we had.


	2. 二

"WAKE UP BITCHES!" Felix screams as he opens the balcony door, "oh~, now this is priceless. Hey, Minho, hey, hElLo? Earth to Minho. MINGO!"

"huh? what, im up," Minho says as he sits up.

"What happened to your shirt buddy," Felix makes a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° face.

Minho looked down and realized he must have lost his shirt while he was asleep. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on, "Don't we have school? what time is it?"

"One question at a time, jeez," Felix said walking out the door, "We're leaving in 5 get your boyfriend up."

Minho shakes his head as he lightly shakes Jisung arm, "Ji, wake up. we have to go to school."

"5 more minutes, Hyung," Jisung wines.

"come on, Ji. we have to go," Minho picks up Jisung and hands him his clothes, "now go change." Jisung lazily walked into Hyunjin's quest bathroom to change while Minho just quickly changed in the movie room the balcony was attached to. Minho knocks on the bathroom door, "Ji, you ready." No sounds came from the door but a few soft snores.

"WERE LEAVING" Jeongin screams.

"shit, Hey Ji, im comin' in," Minho opens the door and sees Jisung laying against the wall with his shirt halfway on. "cute," Minho chuckles as he pulls Jisung shirt down and picks him up walking out of the house trying to catch up with the other boys.

"looks like the squirrel is still asleep," Bomin says.

"yeah I wonder why. maybe because someone made us sleep outside in the cold," Minho starts, "what if he gets sick,"

"you sound like a mother Minho," Seungmin says rolling his eyes.

"more like; as Jisung would say; he's acting like a 'daddy'," Felix whispers to changbin.

"I pretty sure that's what you called Changbin last night while y'all were locked in the closet," Hyunjin laughs.

"SHHHHHHH," Felix hides behind changbin in embarrassment.

"wasted," Minho laughs.

"THEY'RE LOCKING THE DOORS," Jeongin screams as he runs to the principle trying to stop him from locking the front doors.

"RUN!" Chan says as all 9 (well 8 and one sleeping) run into the building.

"You boys better get to your classes before I send you to ISS," the principle said as he left to finish locking the doors.

The boys all waved their goodbyes as they sprinted to their 1st block classes. While minho was sprint walking through the hall he remembered that he had left Jisung bag back at hyunjin's place.

"Minho, Jisung. Your late," Said their math teacher.

"sorry we lost time, Principle let us in and told us we could head straight to class," Minho started as he walked to him and Jisung's desk, "he didn't have time to give us passes, I hope you understand."

"dont let it happen again," Teacher starts walking back to their desk, "wake up Jisung."

Minho set Jisung in his seat, "Ji, wake up,".

" Minnie, im Sweepy." Jisung whines slipping into little space.

"ik you are baby, but were in class," Minho whispers taking out his binder, "can you be quiet? I know you don't want people finding out about you being a little space."

oh well there's something new you've learned about the two best friends. Jisung is a little space and has been since around 8th grade. No one knew about it besides Minho. Not even their other close friends. meaning yes, Minho was his caregiver. Jisung didn't want anyone to know. and at first, he tried to hide it from Minho. He succeeded for almost a year, but the Minho; being a close as they are; easily found out when he slipped into little space at a middle school party.

Jisung nods as minho hands him his binder, "use mine, baby. I accidentally left your's at home."

"thankies, minnie~!" Jisung whispers with a cute smile on his face.

"anything for you, princess."


	3. 三

"Hyung!" Jeongin ran up to Chan.

"1!" Felix throws his fist in the air, "2!3!4!5!6!7!8!9!10! AND HES OUT!" Jeongin gets off the two and high fives Felix.

"im so confused right now..." Jisung said.

"we all are," Seungmin says.

"I swear to good. why are we friends with these two?" Changbin questions.

"because you can't get rid of us no matter how hard you try, and cause you love us," Felix said clinging onto Changbin.

"Hyung, look, their so cute," Jisung said pulling on Minho's shirt. 

Minho smiled, "says who," he lifted Jisung up. Jisung wrapped his feet around Minho's waist as Minho started to run around. from anyone around them's point of view it look like two not so grow up teens on crack. were they? who knows......... they aren't on crack on. If anyone in their group where it was Felix. who isn't. The two stopped as they reached each others houses. First Chan left. Then Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Changbin, and Bomin.

"wanna watch a movie when we get home?" Minho asked unlocking the door.

"Yeah!" Jisung said jumping around.

"hi mom,"

"hello Minho, hey Jisung," 

"we're gonna be upstairs, call us when dinner is ready," Minho said as he and Jisung head upstairs.

"USE PROTECTION!"

"OMG MOM!" Minho and Jisung turned red, "umm, welp. what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Frozen!" 

"okay, Ji," Minho turns on his TV starting Frozen on Netflix. hehe Netflix and Chill. The two cuddled onto each and started watching the amazing Disney film. 

Minho POV

As Jisung rested his head on my chest I couldn't help but look at him. I could care less about the movie playing on the tv right now. the only thing that mattered to me was Jisung. I'm so lucky have Jisung in my life. Just why did he have to be my best friend. 

Jisung looked up to me and asked, "Minnie, when ish dinner."

omg, he's so fucking cute I cant take it. "it'll be ready soon, princess." 

"Otay!"

I rest head on his as we wait for the movie to end. Jisung starts to play with my hands and I found it the cutest thing ever. 

"Minnie,"

"yes, princess?"

"would Chu go across da world for me?" 

"of course I would baby. I would do anything for you."

"Chu mean it?"

"of course I do, Ji"

Jisung turns around and hugs me. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"tank chu, Minnie."

"anything for my princess." I started to notice that Jisung was squirming when I started to feel my pants tighten, "Baby, stay still for Minnie please,"

"but i's trwna get comfortable,"

"I know, princess, but we have to eat,"

"Nummies!" Jisung gets up wrapping a blanket around him. He runs downstair straight into the kitchen. I followed slowly after Jisung trying to find a way to fix my. problem.

I heard my mom laugh, "Minho, looks like you've got a problem."

"You think I don't know already," I said as I walk over to Jisung.

"Ji, were having bimbap. is that ok?"

Jisung nods with a huge smile on his face, "Minnie, can i's sit on chur lap?"

I gave my mom a look that said save me. she just looked at me with a face that said 'you cant say no to him. or else'. 

"sure, baby." Jisung sat down on my lap as my mom handed us our plates. "here comes the airplane," I held up the chopsticks 'flying it' into Jisung's mouth. He giggled as he ate the food I gave him. My mom found this whole event adorable and took photos of it. 

"Okay Jisung, I think you should head home. you mom must miss you." my mom said trying to help me out.

"but i's wanna stay wif Minnie,"

my mom walked over to Jisung and whispered something in his ear. he giggled and nodded, "Otay, bye bye Minnie."

"sleep well, princess." I said as Jisung left.

"im heading to work," my mom said, "be safe, Minho,"

"bye mom,"

My mom left the house and I made my way up to my room. You already know what I had to do when I got up their. I have nothing to stay but Jisung was the only person I thought of.


	4. 四

changlix chapter  
Author POV

(its still the same day)

Changbin and Felix just left the school from a boring day of. well... school.

"how about we go to JYP cafe? it'll be on me," Changbin says.

"doesn't Woojin and Jeongin work there though. i feel like they would just stalk us the whole time."

"Your right, how about we go to the cafe on the other side of town?"

"Oliver's Mud Puddle? Yes I love that place." Felix grabs Changbins hand tightly as he starts running.

"Felix! Slow down," Changbin laughs.

"can I not be excited? I get to go on a date with my amazing boyfriend at my cafe," Felix cooed quickly kissing Changbins lips making both smile. Changlix walked to the cafe enjoying being near each other. They stopped every once in a while so they could get the 'Perfect' photo for instagram. After a good 30 minutes of walking they reached the destination.

opening the door they walk into the small cafe. Felix takes a seat at a table near the window as Changbin went to the cashier to order there snacks and drinks.

"Here you go, beautiful," Changbin said as he handed Felix his coffee.

"Thank you, handsome," Felix says as he takes a sip from his coffee.

today was the perfect day for a date. the sun was shining through the cafe windows as the piano man played beautiful tones. the smell of coffee and pastries filled the small shop. as they sat enjoying each other's company.

"what do you think is going to happen to us and the group when we graduate?" Felix asks.

"well all go off to college, well maybe not Hyunjin being the stupid jackass he is," Changbin laughs. Felix's face turned into a sad pout and Changbin noticed. "hey, what's wrong babe."

"i....i have to go back to australia.. after graduation," Felix says about to cry.

Changbin was quick to hug his sad lover in hope of makin him cheer up. "it'll be okay, we'll think of something," changbin lifted Felix's chin so he could see the other, "I won't let you leave me, you understand. you mean way too much to me to let you leave. i'll find away to let you stay or i'll go back home with you."

"really? you mean it,"

"of course i do, baby," Changbin say softly kissing Felix, "i love you."

"i love you too, hyung."

"now come on, let's get you home before you parents kill me."


	5. 五

"PACK YOUR THINGS!!!" A panting Chris screams as he bursts into Jisungs house where Minho and Jisung we're watching TV.

"Ummmmm. What?" Minho asks with a very confused look on his face.

"We're all going to the beach for the weekend so get up and go pack you damn things."

Jisung and Minho looked at each other for a second in confusion, but then a exited Jisung jumped off the coach and ran upstairs to pack his things. While Minho stayed downstairs still confused. 'It's only Thursday. And Chris never skips school?' Minho thought to himself.

"Hey, Crispy" Minho walked up to the door where Chan was, "why are leaving for a WEEKEND vacation on a Thursday afternoon. We have school tomorrow?"

"Oh right. I guess you didn't get the email. Honestly not surprised you'd never check your email anyways." Chan said in disappointment, "anygay, the waters down and they can't get it fixed so going to school without clean water would be against the health code. So, VACATIONS!!!"

Minho made a 'o' shape with his mouth in understandment (is that a word?).

"I guess I should go pack then. When Ji comes down tell him I'm at my place packing, okay?. Okay," Minho smiled and left to his house.

Not long after the squirrel boy came running downstairs with his bag and a plushie in his hand. He had a huge smile on his face showing how exited he was to be spending a weekend with all of his friends at the beach. He looked around for Minho but couldn't find him anywhere in his house.

"Chan Hyung, where's Minho?" The smaller asked.

"He went over to his house to pack really quickly. Here I'll take your stuff to my car and you can go help him pack, sound good?"

"Okay!"

Jisung gave Chan his things put kept his plushie cause no one can touch his plushies. ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵒⁿ ᵖᵉʳᶦᵒᵈᵗ. He then makes his way into Minho's house, up the stairs, and into Minho's room. He quietly enters his bedroom hoping to scare the older boy.

"boo!"

"OM-, oh its you, Ji."

"The one and only," the boy smiles as he clings onto Minho, watching him pack his bag for the trip, "Bring our matching outfit I brought mine for tomorrow!" He says as he hands the older his set of the duo's matching outfits.

"Of course, Ji. Why wouldn't I," Minho puts the clothes from Jisung lastly into the bag and reaches his hand out for the younger to hold as they leave the others house.


	6. 六

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God,"

Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin in a state of shock from how huge the beach house was.

"Channie hyung, are you sure this is the right house?" Jeongin asks pulling on Chan's shirt.

"Yes, I'm sure. Make your selves at home. Just not to at home." The Aussie said giving the the 00' liners a stare.

Minho squats down in front of Jisung so the younger could get onto his back. They made there way into Chan's beach house looking from the room Chris had given the two.

"Hyungie! You went down the wrong hall it was the one on the right," Jisung whines.

"I'm trying my best, but I can't see your hands are covering my eyes,"

"Oh-,"

"Here," Minho walks into their assigned room setting Jisung down on the bed.

Minho POV

"I thought Chan said there were two beds?" Jisung asked has he pulled my shirt a bit.

"Nope your stuck with me,"

"I've always been stuck with you," Jisung laid down on the bed, "I'm tired."

"I bet it was a long drive plus you were looking at your phone the whole time,"

"Just get over here, I want snuggles,"

"Anything for you, baby boy," I wrapped my arms around him and admired his cute pout.

"Hyungie, you're gonna make me slip,"

"What if that's my goal, princess?"

"I can't, I didn't bring anything but my plushie plus's the others can't find out,"

I laid my head on top of his as I brush through his blond hair with my fingers, "I brought some of your stuff just in case you slipped while we're here. Plus the others are busy unpacking. You know Minnie is good at protecting your secret right, princess?"

"Jisungie knows, Minnie," Jisung said as he slowly slipped while falling asleep. 'he's so adorable' I look down at the squirrel in my hands as he peacefully sleeps.

"JIS-," Felix bursted through the door screaming but quieted his voice once he saw him asleep. He walks over to me and asks, "we're all playing poker downstairs, if you wanna join."

I looked down at Jisung and sighed, "ok." I lifted Jisungs bangs and left. Kiss on his forehead, "I'll be back, baby." Getting up from bed slowly so I don't wake the squirrel up I leave the room with Felix to join the others. We went downstairs to where Hyunjin was setting everything up for the game while Bomin was trying to explain how the game works to Jeongin. 

"Just so y'all know im not losing this time," Seungmin said as he walked into the kitchen to get everyone snacks. 

"Oh really id like to see you try," Changbin says.

"ok get over here so we can start and this game can be over before 1 am, I want at least an hour of sleep here," Felix said sitting down next to Changbin.

(if y'all dont like poker or dont know how to play this is about to get really confusing)

"Ok put in that gold!" Seungmin says while Hyunjin hands everyone their 2 cards. Everyone takes a second to look at there cards. I got Ace of spades and 2 of hearts.

"im folding," Changbin says.

"ok any bets or folds?" Hyunjin asks. everyone shook their heads 'no'. He then puts the flop down on the table. Jack of hearts, 2 of diamonds, and king of spades. Felix puts 5 dollars down, and Woojin puts down 10. the Turn was a queen of spades and the river was 10 of clubs. boy oh boy im about to get something good. everyone put down there cards and Minho won the round giving him $23.

the game ended around 1:30 the boys ended up betting with candy after around 12 am since Minho and Hyunjin were getting loaded and the others wallets were crying. everyone bided goodnights and they all made their way back to their rooms.

I quietly open up my door and see Jisung still asleep in bed right were he was a few hours ago. I slide into bed with him letting him cling onto me. I look down at the beautiful boy in my arms. I had the urge to kiss him but I knew the boy would never let me do that. but he's asleep he won't know? no Minho this is a bad idea just sleep. I look at him again and kiss his forehead knowing that's the closet id ever get to call kissing the prince in my arms.


	7. 七

No ones POV

The suns light shines through the empty space of the blinds pulled down the window. It was 11:19 A.M. Jisung started to wake up when a loud bang was heard.

"I SWEAR TO GOD LEE YONGBOK FELIX, AND YANG JEONGIN WHAT DID YOU DO!?!," Chan's screams being heard by both Minho and Jisung.

"Looks like we're not getting more sleep today," Minho sighs.

Jisung nods in agreement grabbing his phone, "do you know what Chan and Bomin planned for today?"

"No, but imma guess it'll be the mall, the beach, or nothing at all," Minho gets out of bed and takes out his clothes for today, "wanna wear our matching outfits?"

"Yes!" Jisung jumps out of bed to get his. And Jisung goes into the shared bathroom to change while Minho changes in their room.

"We haven't worn these in forever," Jisung smiles skipping out of the bathroom.

Minho smiles at the cute boy in front of him then walked over to him and asked, "does a young man as beautiful as you need a escort to breakfast?" holding out his hand for Jisung to take.

"Thank you kind sir," Jisung giggles as he takes his hand. 'It happened again, that weird feeling. Why is my heart beating so fast?' Jisung thought as he places his free hand on his heart trying to slow it down.

Minho looks at him with a worried look, "are you ok, Ji?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really hungry," Jisung says which wasn't all a lie. He was really hungry. Minho nods as they walk downstairs to the others.

＊＊＊＊

"MINSUNG BROUGHT BACK THE SWEATERS YALL!" Hyunjin says throwing his hands up in amazement.

"wow we haven't seen those since 10th grade," Bomin says looking up from cleaning the broken vase Jeongin and Felix broke.

"what a perfect comeback for it then," Jisung smiled.

"sooooo Chan what's the plans for today?" Minho asks getting Jisung and himself some of the left over pancakes Chan had made earlier that morning.

"Chill, you two can go off and do whatever you wish," Chan says while hugging the sad Jeongin.

"great! so Ji, how about we go to the outlets?" Minho asks leaning his head on Jisung's shoulder. (if you dont know what an outlet is then its an out door mall. there very common near beaches.)

Jisung smiles, "can't wait!" He picks up his pace eating his breakfast and waits for the older to finish his. "Can we leave now! Can we can we!" He said exited to spend time alone with his best friend.

"Yeah we can," Minho says as he grabs Chan's car keys and Jisungs hand, "Okay we're leaving and taking the car, bye."

They all said goodbye to the two boys as they left for the outlet. They got into the car and Jisung connects his phone to the car and starts shuffling songs from his play list.

"Omg Jisung literally any other song but this one," Minho said as Jisung played gentlemen by PSY.

"Nope!" Jisung says as he practically screams the lyrics. The song then ending. Sending it to the next song. Jisung read the screen saying 'wet the bed' by sik k was playing and he panicked to skip it but instead his finger hit the middle of the song causing the chorus to play.

♪can I hit like deeper deeper♪

"No phone no!" Jisung saying. Trying to cover up the words and type his password to change the song but failing many times from his shaky hands

♪slowly take your clothes off like stripper stripper, bend down low,♪

"Omg Jisung, YOUR A CHILD WHAT THE HELL"

♪lift hips up then low. Drip drip drip in the pussy♪

Jisung opened the phone and closed YT music, "fuck you, Felix," he whispered. "I-I'm so s-so s-sorry. I swear -F-Felix must have p-put that on my playlist..."

"Mhm ok nasty squirrel," Minho smirked putting his hand on Jisungs thigh.

'Why is my heart doing that again. He does this all the time. It's normal' Jisung thought.

Minho turned into the parking spot and looked over at Jisung who's face was bright red and looking at the hand on his thigh.

"You know you love it, princess," Minho said as he got out of the car. Leaving Jisung even more flustered.


	8. 八

Jisung POV

God damn it penny. JUST. OBEY. MEHHHHH. I had the goal to get the penny at the very top of the water fountain in the center of the outlet but every penny bounce back off or fell on the level under.

"How many penny's did you have, Ji?" Minho asks handing me my strawberry ice cream.

"I'm out.... give me some," I hold out my free hand asking for pennies.

Minho sighed as he took 5 pennies out of his pocket, "5 more try's then we got to head back, alright baby?"

"Fine," I finish throwing my... well Minho's pennies and finally got the last penny in, "DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"Good job, you want a reward."

"Hm, depends,"

Minho smirks and kisses my cheek (jeekie) I quickly cover my burning face and Minho ruffles my hair.

"Come on princess, let's go home."

＊＊＊＊

??? POV

"do you think they'll find us before they come in,"

"no way were to fast for that u-,"

"i swear on your mothers grave if you say uwu i will make sure this gun points at you and not them,"

"jee thanks, good to know you love me,"

"SHHH! they just pulled up get ready!" the two turn off the lights and hid behind the island table with their guns pointing at the door.


	9. 九

Minho POV

"minnie~!!!!!!"

"yes, princess?"

"i wan nummies!" Jisung says. he had split into little space shortly after they left the outlets.

"we're almost home so can you wait just a bit longer for minnie?"

Jisung pouted and turned to look out the window ignoring me. I sigh and hand him my phone. he always liked to play on my phone cause i had a folder for his games since he found it 'too embarrassing' to have dress up and so forth. he happily took the phone and started playing games.

we finally arrived at the house and i pulled into the driveway, "baby, we're home."

"but i wan's to pway more," Jisung whines.

"and you'll get to princess, everyone is down at the beach today so it's just us,"

"otay~," Jisung smiles and holds up his hands wanting me to carry him. I got out of the car and walked over to his seat picking him up.

"want does my princess want to eat for snack time, hm?" I ask while walking to the door.

"dino nuggies!!" he says with a huge smile.

"ok will see what chan's got in his kitchen," I pull out my keys and unlock the door and to my surprise the first thing i met as i entered was a strawberry jam covered marshmallow on my face. 

"minnie!! what was dat" Jisung whispered yelled.

I saw Felixs hair and a two huge marshmallow launchers sticking out from the kitchen island. then it clicked in my brain that they didn't know about Jisung yet. "shit."

"dat a ba-," I put my hand over Jisungs mouth and ran upstairs and into our room locking the door.

"sorry baby, Felix was downstairs and i didn't want him to see you,"

"Fewix!" Jisung smiled bouncing on the bed, " i wan pway wif Fe,"

"but you can't, princess."

"why not, minnie,"

"cause i don't want anyone to play with my baby but me," i say as i start tickling Jisung making laugh, "now minnie has to go talk to Fe so be a good boy and stay here okay?" i got out his coloring book and my phone and gave them both to him.

"otay, minnie!"

"give minnie a bye bye kiss?" I ask and Jisung giggles and kisses my cheek. i ruffle his hair and then head downstairs.

＊＊＊＊

"jeez Felix, what are we gonna do with you," I said as I washed my face.

"im telling you the truth, seungmin did it too!" flexed whines.

"yeah, yeah, I dont have time for this. Ji and I just got back and were tired," I said as I put Dino nuggets in the oven.

"what was up with Jisung? he seemed off,"

"its Jisung, he was running around all day and now hes gone into crash mode," I had gotten good at lying to the others about Jisung.

"Minnie," I hear Ji's say. he noticed I was talking to Felix and quietly sat down next to my leg making sure he didn't speak.

"is there anything you need help with?" Felix asks.

"yeah, can you cut up some apples, thanks," 

Felix nods and cuts apples while I try to quietly heat up milk so Felix doesn't get see. Felix leaves once we had gotten all the food done and he said goodbye to me and ji as he walked out the door to the others.

"Two hands, princess," I say as I hand Jisung the bowl of sliced apples. we both get back to the room and I set all Jisung's food on the floor next his coloring book he had seemed to started using while I was downstairs. 

Jisung took his light blue squirrel onesie and went into the bathroom to put it on. running straight back to me once he got it on. "Minnie! color wif me!" Ji hands me a few crayons and a page, going back to his coloring book once he gave me some.

"Of course, baby. make sure you eat as well,"

"i's know, Minnie," 

me and Jisung drew, well I mainly watched him draw but I drew some as well to make ji happy. once he had finished his food that was when he had gotten tired and we both decided to take a nap. I picked the room a bit and then we both asleep in each others arms.


	10. 十

No one POV 

"minho wouldn't believe me, thanks for ditching me asshole," Felix whines softly slapping seungmins arm.

"your welcome, Minho would have killed me if he knew we both were apart of it,"

"meanie," he crosses his arms but then remembers something, "Oh! I think somethings wrong with Jisung,"

"why would you say that,"

"cause he was acting... strange when they came home,"

"strange in what way,"

"He just seemed clingy,"

"hes always clingy,"

"no like a needy clingy,"

"OMG! do you think Minho used him?!"

"used him?"

"drugged him for pleasure?!"

"OMG! CHAN HYUNG" Felix and seungmin run to chan.

"yes?"

"Minho drugged Jisung!" Felix says shaking Chans shoulder.

"woah woah woah, what?"

"HYUNG, MINHO DRUGGED JISUNG!"

"and how are you sure," 

"cause Jisung was acting needy when he got home and Minho tried to hide him!"

Chan stands up and runs over to Jisung and Minho's room . Felix pulling Jisung away from Minho's grip. the two boys waking up.

"what's wrong?" Minho asks sitting up.

"dont play dumb you asshole," 

"what did I do?" Minho stands up and try to walk to Jisung but chan holds him back.

"you used Jisung you jackass," Seungmin says.

"What?" Minho asks and sees a tear run down Jisung's check. Seungmin hugs Jisung and tells him it'll be alright. Felix walk out of the room with seungmin who was holding a worried and confused squirrel boy.

** POV Jisung  **

"its ok you can tell us, what all did he do?" Seungmin tells me as he rubs my back.

"I-i dont understand," I chock on my words as I start crying. _I want minho._

"He drugged you? didn't he?" Felix asks.

"w-what, minho wouldn't do that to me im his bestfriend,"

"that's what we thought too but when you came home you were acting clingy... in a needy way," Felix says and I freeze. _they saw me in little space? they SAW ME in little space. they KNOW!_

"Jisung?" seungmin says snapping me out of my head.

"I-i want m-minnie,"

"do you not understand what he did, he used you," Seungmin adds. 

"no he didn't! I just wanna see him!" I try to open the door, "MINHO!"

the door was locked I could get inside, I couldn't get to him. I couldn't hear him. I didn't want anything but to be in his arms right now.

"I WANT TO SEE JI, CHRIS! LET ME OUT!"

"MINNIE!" I scream hoping he hears me.

"BABY! ILL BE RIGHT THERE OKAY, PRI-"

'SLAP' 

everything went silent from the other side of the door.

"Get out of this house, Minho," Chris says as he opens the door. Felix and Seungmin holding me back from running to him. After a few minutes I got out of their grips.

I freed myself, "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I run into my room and slammed the door locking it. I take my phone out of my bag and go to text Minho.

**From Baby <3 to Minnie 💖**

_Minnie?_

I hear a ding from the bed side table. great his phone is here. I put down my phone and pick up my stuffie. "Looks like its you and me," I say as I hug it and go back to crying. I continued to cry until there was nothing left for me to cry. after about 40 minutes I hear a knock on my door, "go away."

"Its me," I hear Bomin says.

I sigh as I walk over to the door opening it from him to come inside.

"what's going on, Jisung?"

"they took away my Minnie," I began to cry again and Bomin pulled me into a hug. 

"can you explain to me what happened," 

"t-they thought Minnie u-used me,"

"and did he?"

"n-no,"

"you can tell the truth ji"

"but I am!"

"Jisung?" bomin asks and I left out a hm, "Are you... perhaps, a little?"

I freeze, I didn't want to answer and I definitely didn't want anyone else to know, but at the same time I also just wanted minho back. I hug bomin tighter and quietly say, "y-yeah." We both just sat there for a little while until I speak up, "I dont want anyone to know, only minho knows and now... you."

"If I dont tell chan then he'll stay mad at minho forever,"

"I-i dont know.. its just scary,"

"I know it is but hes not gonna judge you for being you, none of us will."

I pull myself out of the hug and hand bomin Minho's phone, "could you give this to Minnie, please? I wanna talk to him."

"Ill try my best," he says as he takes the phone and heads out the door, "Dont keep yourself locked up." 


	11. 十一

Jisung POV

_1:07 AM_

_new notification from Minnie_ 💖

I grab my phone and quickly unlock it.  
  
  
  
  
  


 ** _Minnie_** 💖

_princess? you awake?_

**Baby <3**

**I am, are you okay? where are you?**

_Bomin brought me my phone and money for a bus ticket. Woojin told me that he knows, did you tell him._

**he found out, I'm sorry**

_no dont be sorry this was my fault i should have been more careful_

**will I get to see you tomorrow at home?**

_of course you will baby, can you get some sleep for me now?_

**I wanna talk to you thought, I miss you**

_I miss you too, as soon as_ _i get_ _home ill come and see you,_ _but till_ _then sleep for me._

okay, night Minnie 

_night Ji, dream of me ;)_

**yep ill leave now**

**_*end of text*_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


I turned off my phone putting it down on the nightstand. I look at Minho's suitcase for a bit and then I walk up to it unzipping it. I got out one of his hoodies and his shorts putting them on. they had smelled like him. I got my stuffie holding it tightly to my chest falling on my bed. I look over to the side of the bed Minho had sleep in this weekend.

I make my way under the sheets and look out the window that had a view of the night sky. "I love you, Minnie."

＊＊＊＊

"are you sure we shouldn't stay with Jisung just in case HE comes over," Chan asks Bomin emphasizing the word HE while i hide myself in Minho's hoodie.

"i'm positive chan, i'll just explain the whole thing to his mom and we can let her take care of it," Bomin says as he stands up grabbing his and jeongins bags.

"what about at school?" Chan questions as he gets up as well.

"let's hope everything is sorted out before that becomes a problem, now we should go the others are waiting," Bomin says and i stand up heading towards the car.

i don't waste a second to text minho as soon as we get in. thankfully i'm sitting next to jeongin and he's too busy sleeping to notice me texting minho.   
  


**Baby <3**

**we're on our way home now, i'm worried chan will spy on us to make sure we don't talk.**

**Minnie** 💖

_i'm not suprised, i'm sure your mom will take care of it tho_

**i hope so, i really miss you :(**

_i do too Ji, i'll give you lots of snuggles when you get home_

**:D**   
**yess yess!!**

_do you mind if i talk to your mom about the situation before chan does?_

**go for it, i'm pretty sure Bomin was gonna talk to her tho which if so i'm very thankful for that**

_oh okay, i'll still talk to her tho i'll see you when you get back okay?_

**okay! bye~**

_bye_   
  


**_*end of text*_ **   
  
  
  


i exit my messages and decide to playing some games to pass time. after an hour of hell we started pulling up to everyone's houses. one bye one the car started to empty out till it was just me woojin chan and jeongin left.

"i'll go in with him," Bomin says as he opens up the door helping me with my things. btw i have minho's things with me as well i didn't just leave them.

"why can't i, your just gonna be nice," chan argues

"because you'd over exaggerate everything, come on Jisung," we get up and start heading to my house.

"i'm home mom!" i yell as i walk inside.

"Welcome back, Minh-," my mom walks in and sees Bomin, "oh hi bomin how are you sweetie?"

"i'm doing fine thanks you, i just wanted to let you know to watch out for chan he's been going crazy, imma go know see ya later Jisung, by Mrs.Han,"

"thank you Bomin bye," i say as i close the door.

"so minho came over to tell me about the little fuss this weekend,"

"yeah i know,"

"ok, i'm sorry y'all had to go through that this weekend," my mom says, "oh! and he's in your room waiting for you to get back so, go,"

my face lights up, "okay, love you mom,"

i run upstairs and into my room. i ran straight into Minho and hugged him tightly, "imissedyouimissedyouimissedyouimissedyouimissedyouuuuu."

"i missed you too baby," 


	12. 十二

No Ones POV

"I think I'd be best you you just tell everyone, Ji," Minho whispers to his best friend wanting to look out for him. The two were sitting in their first block waiting for class to start while hyunjin sat two tables away from them starring at the older.

"I-i dont know," Jisung honestly states.

"you know Chan isn't gonna let me anywhere near you till he figures out what's going on,"

"I know, I know, I dont wanna think about that now, okay?"

"I understand,"

"good, now give me a pencil I threw mine away this morning,"

Minho sighs as he opens his bag to give Jisung a pencil, "your lucky I love you or I would have just left you with god knows what."

"a cat" Jisung excitedly says.

"no-,"

"hehe, give me dori,"

"your not getting my cat,"

"yes i will,"

"no"

"hmph," Jisung pouts as he turns to face the teacher. Minho ruffles the squirrel boys hair as he turns to he focuses on their class. After an long hour of math that has no reason to even exist the bell rang signaling everyone to switch classes. Luckily for the two none of the others had 2nd block with them so they could freely be there normal self without being stared down.

as the two boys were stretching minho asks, "so what have you thought about what i said this morning?"

"about the cats or the other thing,"

"the other thing,"

"for like a few seconds,"

"sooooo,"

"so... what?"

"are you gonna tell them,"

"i sorta feel like a school cafeteria isn't really the best place to tell them,"

"eh, many secrets have been passed around at that table. one more couldn't hurt,"

"but what if someone else hears,"

"i doubt that would happen,"

"oh really?"

"99.9% sure of that,"

"i guess your right,"

"so you'll tell them?"

"only if your there with me,"

"of course i will," Minho says as the teacher calls everyone to gather around for class to start.


	13. 十三

the two best friends sit down at their table. Chan immediately pulling Minho away from Jisungs side.   
Woojin grabs Chan's arm giving him a stare as his facial expression said 'calm down' .

Jisung looked down and played with his fingers in his lap worrying about what the others might say. Minho takes the others hand and smiles at him.

"i wanted to say that... Minho did nothing wrong let alone do anything to me," Jisung says as he squeezes Minho's hand, "i'm a little and uh.... yeah."

the group kinds looks at Jisung confused until Minho spoke up, "basically whenever Jisung is stressed or sometimes when hes happy and feels really relaxed he acts like hes younger than he is. He had been in little space when we came home that day,"

"oh Jisung, why didn't you tell us," Felix gets up from Changbin lap to hug Jisung who was starting to cry.

"I-i was scared," Jisung chokes out as Minho rubs his back. 

"none of use would ever think anything more or less of you," Jeongin said.

"now Chan I think you have an apology to make," Bomin whispers to Chan.

"Hey Minho," Chan says grabbing his attention, "im sorry about the whole me lashing out at you thing."

"its fine, you were just trying to protect Ji. You're a good friend Chris,"

＊＊＊＊

-After School Minho POV-

finally the bell rung and school was over for today. Jisung finished putting all his things in his bag then came up besides me and held my hand. 

"wanna go out to a cafe?" I asked him as we left the school.

"depends, which cafe?"

"district 9 cafe, but I'm open for suggestions,"

"I like that idea. Your gonna be paying,"

I chuckled and ruffled the Youngers hair, "of course I am."

he smiled and I could help but awe, "your so cute jisungie~"

Jisung blushed, "n-no."

"you are too, dont fight it,"

"meanie,"

"your meanie,"

"ew no-"

"ouch, that stung," I say holding my heart.

"im sorry hyung," Jisung says.

"if your sorry then give me a kiss on the check," I smile as I point to my check.

"fine," he quickly kisses my check and I smile.

"all is forgiven,"

we make our way into the cafe and go up to order, "hi welcome to district 9 cafe, what would you two like today?" the worker asked.

"ummmmm, strawberry lemonade and New York cheesecake,"

"and id like a camel latte please,"

"your totals $11.23,"

I hand the worker the money and we make our way to an empty booth.


	14. 十四

Jisung POV

"order for.. Lee Minho and Han Jisung."

Minho got up to get our drinks and my cheesecake while I stayed in the booth playing with my sleeves thinking about minho. surprise teehee. idk what has gotten into me. should I be feeling this way. does he feel like this. what exactly is this-

"here you go my princess."

"o-oh, thank you."

"no problem," Minho pulls his hair out of his face and sighs he said something but I didn't hear it I was too busy looking at his hands-

WTF JISUNG.

"im sorry what did you say, I didn't hear it," I say embarrassed I just thought that.

"I said i cant believe we've only been school for a week,"

"oh yeah right, at least its our last year. we gotta make it count ya'know,"

"yeah. so like, we go to a party."

"what? no,"

"you said we gotta make it count. come on~ you've never let us go to any party~!"

"idk Minho,"

"it'll be fun~, the others will be there too,"

"maybe,"

"ill work with that," he takes a few sips from his drink, "what would I need to do to make that maybe a yes,"

"prove to me you won't get wasted,"

"but that's the whole point of parties,"

"and that's exactly why I dont want you to go,"

"then ill just go to one without you,"

"fin-, wait what,"

"you heard me,"

I sighed, "fine ill go you dumbass.

"Yay! thank you Ji,"

"yeah, yeah."


	15. 十五

"get your lazy ass up,"

"nooooooooooo, five more minutes~"

I pushed Minho off his bed and heard him hit the floor with a loud thoud.

"ow,"

"that's what you get," I say with a smug smile.

"you're gonna regret that,"

"oh really, how s-," Minho cut me off by tickling me. I fell on the floor laughing telling him to stop.

"im sorry, stopppp," I say in between laughing.

"fine," he stops tickling me and pulls me off the ground. "but," he kissing my forehead, "im still mad at you princess." I turn red instantly from what he did.

"hey, that's not fair," 

"oh its so far."

＊＊＊＊

-3rd person ~at school-

"so lover boys, why were y'all late today?" Hyunjin asked winking.

"ew, shut up Hyunjin," Jisung sassed.

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," changbin said sitting down with his lunch.

"literally, he wouldn't wake up this morning! I woke him up every 5 minutes! im in love with a log," Minho stated.

"HEY! I am not a log"

"you so are, if we didn't skip 2nd block to go get you coffee your lazy ass would still be asleep," 

"dont be yelling at him for that, minho. you know you enjoyed your little coffee date," Felix said.

"coffee date-?" Jisung said as his face heat up.

"jeez minho your so cheesy couldn't think of anything else. if your gonna skip class for a date then you might as well make it memorable," Chris said.

"says the one who literally took jeongin out on a coffee date four days ago," minho mumbles.

the bell for lunch rang telling them to go to there next class. as Minho and Jisung walked to there next class Jisung pulled on mines shirt to ask him something, "was that a date this morning?". the squirrel boys face flushes with a pink color.

"only if you wanted it to be,"

"what if I do want it to be a date,"

"then yes, it was a date my little princess," Minho said smiling as he reached for Jisungs hand taking it in his own.


	16. 十六

"MINHO! JISUNG!" a senior named Mingi came running down the hall towards the two panting, "istg. y'all walk too fast." he takes a breathe, "I have a party on Friday night, I think you two should loosen up and come this time." Mingi hands Minho the sealed envelope with party information inside.

"ahhh, this is perfect. my little squirrel right here," Minho wraps his arm around Jisungs shoulder ," just agreed we'd go to a party this year."

"Great!" Mingi cheers, "its been forever since you've been to a party Minho glad I can you'll be there once again. Jisung will have so much fun dude."

"I feel like you dont realize im right here," Jisung states.

"sorry your just so small I couldn't see you," Mingi says.

"but you called-," Jisung started but got cut off.

"OH Look AT the TIME, I gotta blast. Friday night be there. bye~" the taller ran off and dispersed.

Jisung grabbed Minho's hand and took it off his shoulder, "I guess I really am going to a party." Jisung sighs.

"it'll be OKAY," Minho said, "ill be there and if you somehow lose me then I know for sure Chris and Bomin will be there so you can just find them." Minho puts his bag over his shoulder and walks with Jisung next to him, "this is good for you. you'll have fun." 

＊＊＊＊

ーJisung POV -next day (Tuesday)ー

"what will I do Felix," I whined as I shook the Aussie. 

"I DonT KnOW," Felix replied mocking my whinny voice, "Just stay away from the alcohol I dont want my best friend getting alcohol poisoning."

I sighed slumping back into my chair. what was I going to do now, I just know ill end up losing Minho. I looked back at the lunch line where Minho stood getting me and himself lunch. "what if I slip while im there," I whisper to myself slamming my head on the lunch table.

"omg Ji calm down, your fine," Bomin said sighing.

"you dont know that," I whined again.

"oh look your boyfriends here, great. go whine to him about it I want to enjoy my rice in peace," Seungmin says as I roll my eyes.

"not my boyfriend," I whisper.

Minho put my lunch tray down in front of me and sat down with his food right next to me, "loosen up, baby. you've literally been freaking out about it all night." I just sigh in response. "how about we all go somewhere today?" Minho suggests.

"OOooOOo! how about we go play laser tag at the mall!" Felix suggests.

"OH YES! I like that idea," Hyunjin adds.

"y'all have fun with that but me and Jeongin have plans later," Chan said.

everyone at our table let out 'OoooOOOOo's teasing our youngest friend and Chan. tsk I cant believe there still 'just friends'.

"were just friends stop all that," Jeongin waves his hands around with his cheeks tinted a light pink. 

"lies," I called out rolling my eyes.

Minho nugget me and whispered, "someones been pretty sassy today."

"who," I say furrowing my eyebrows. Minho just rubs his temples and sighs.

"you Ji, you."

"oh," I say not knowing whether I should be sorry or not, "oops?"

"your surly something else little squirrel,"

"why thank you," I told Minho a smile lit up my face.

＊＊＊＊

ーMinho POVー

"FINALLY! took you long enough to get here Bomin," Hyunjin says as Bomin walks up to the group of friends infant of a laser tag building. 

"sorry guys, my teacher needed help with something," Bomin sighs.

"ah of course, teacher pet," Changbin laughs, "jkjk, we love ya."

"YEAH suREEE," Bomin says laughing.

Me and Jisung were the first two of the group to arrive, Jisung and Felix are both inside right now getting our tickets for the game.

"COME ON GUY! THEY HAVE A ROOM OPEN!" Jisung yells popping his head out the door. I smile and run up to the boy grabbing his hand he looks at me and blushes, cute. all 7 of us walk into the open room to start out game.

Felix take out a paper, "ok guy imma call teams." he looks at this list, "red team is Hyunjin, Changbin, and Minho. blue team is Me, Seungmin, Jisung, and Bomin."

Jisung slides his gear on his chest and looks at me, "your going down, Mingo."


	17. 十七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongchan special

"Chan hyung," poke

"Chanie hyung~," boop boop

"Chanieeeeeeee~," poke poke

"Chanie Chanie hyung~,

Chan hyung~,

Chanie hyung~,

Chaniee hyUnGGGGGGG~,

Chanieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~,"

"im doi-," Chris started turning around from the stove where he was cooking 'JeOnGiN's SpEcIaL mAc n' ChEeSe™'.

"hyung," the boy smiled.

"doing what you asked-, Cant you just play on the switch for 10 more minutes. I cant make this boil any faster."

"but im hungry," Jeongin whined.

"and i told you we could have just ate at the mall or in a cafe on our way there,"

"no, mall food is poisoned. and cafes only have bread,"

"you think everything that not cooked in front of you is poisoned,"

"exactly, now hurry up. The child is hungry,"

"yeah yeah, coming up," Chan put the 'JeOnGiN's SpEcIaL mAc n' ChEeSe™' in a bowl and handing it to the younger.

"thank you hyung!" the boy smiled before starting to eat.

"no problem," chan grab his wallet and put on his coat as he waited for jeongin to finish.

the younger absolutly inhales his 'JeOnGiN's SpEcIaL mAc n' ChEeSe™' (i need to stop that) and walks up next to chan grabbing his hand and tugging on it, "come on come on. i need to get spoiled."

"rest in peace my wallet," Chan Jeongin head out of the olders house and make there why to the bus stop. "where all do you want to go?" the older asked and jeongin put his hand on his chin as he thought about where hed want to go.

"hot topic, forever 21, hmmmmmmmmm... O! build-a-bear!! i want a build a bear chanie hyung!" the young jumps up and down begging.

"then a build a bear you get," chan said and the two entered the bus that had just arrived. "how do you think the others are doing right now, do you think bomin can handle all of them alone right now," chan starts to worry.

Jeongin rolls his eye, "there fine, the only ones you need to worry about is felix and im sure changbin and seungmin can take care of that." jeongin laughs at the thought, "now come on we dont need to worry bout them."

"if you say so," chan said pulling out his phone. "so where do you want to go first?"

"build-a-bear, of course,"

"of course, i honsetly feel like build a bear is more teens then kids,"

"cant blame them,"

"eh, but we really can,"

"tsk, so rude," jeongin goes to sit down and the sit next to chan and turns away from him.

"you know you love me tho~,"

"cant deny that,"

"wait what-"

"what,"

"you just said you 'cant deny that'. you love me?" chan asks with a small smile.

"i uh-......." jeongin just kinda froze for a minute till then bus stopped. he said, "maybe," really quickly before standing up to speed walk off the bus.

Chan smiled and went to catch up with Jeongin outside of the bus and grabbed his hand, "god jeongin i really did not plan on saying this anytime soon."

"plan on wh-,"

"i like you jeongin, i really really like you," chan said holding both of jeongins hands.

jeongin stood there in shook before he finally said, "looks like we both didnt imagine saying this anytime soon. i-i like you too chan hyung."

chan hugged jeongin tightly and whispered words about how much he liked the younger. the two forgetting the world around them and just enjoying each other in the moment. "i know this is really sudden, but don't think i can wait." chan pulled away so he could see the youngers face again, "will you be my boyfriend, jeongin?"

"of course," the youngers eyes watered as he flashed a huge smile.


End file.
